


Christmas? What's Christmas?

by Naria_Prime



Series: Merry Christmas 2015! [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, OC-POV, OC-centric, clueless questions, what could go wrong?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was ist denn Weihnachten?<br/>Und wer hat dieses grüne Zeug hier aufgehängt?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas? What's Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Das hier ist Teil eins meines Weihnachts-Specials 2015.  
> Viel Spaß!

Von Winter merkte man nicht wirklich viel auf der Basis. Das ganze Jahr über war es hier warm, ein Fakt, der vor allem einige Soldaten störte. Sie beschwerten sich den gesamten November darüber, dass hier kein Schnee fallen würde. Helfen tat es allerdings nicht.

Als ich an diesem Sonntag mein Quartier verließ, war ich in Gedanken noch ganz wo anders...

...was prompt darin resultierte, dass ich mit dem Kopf gegen etwas grünes stieß, was quer durch den Gang gespannt war. Und mich dann auch noch darin verhedderte.

„Frag, was ist das denn?!“, schimpfte ich, während ich reflexiv in den Bio-Mode zusammenschrumpfte. Was es allerdings nur noch schlimmer machte, da sich das Zeug nur noch enger um mich knotete. Eine gute Minute lang versuchte ich, da raus zu kommen, bevor ich spürte, wie jemand von außen zu helfen begann.

„Danke...“, meinte ich, als zumindest mein Mund wieder von dem Zeug frei war, nur um kurz darauf Sunny und Sides zu sehen, nachdem letzterer mir die Reste des grünen Zeugs aus dem Gesicht zog. Sie waren beide ebenfalls im Bio-Mode, was hier wohl auch praktischer war. „Allen Ernstes, was ist das Zeug?“

„Irgendeine grüne...“, erwiderte Sides, zögerte dann aber. „...Girlande! So nennt man das glaube ich.“, rief er dann aus.

„Ja, aber wer hat das hier aufgehängt? Ihr wart das doch auch nicht, oder?“ Synchron schüttelten beide die Köpfe. Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, wurde aber davon unterbrochen, dass jemand nur ein Stück den Gang hinunter wütend aufschrie.

„Naria! Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!“

„Wir waren's nicht!“, riefen wir automatisch synchron zurück. Na ja, diesmal stimmte das aber sogar... Nicht, dass es 'Hide gestört hätte, der in seiner Wut schon einen Großteil dieser Girlanden, die hier wirklich überall hingen, abgerissen hatte.

„Oh crap...“, kam es gemurmelt von Sunny, aber bevor wir uns auch nur ein Stück vom Fleck bewegen konnten, kam noch jemand anderes angerannt. Lennox.

„Was habt ihr denn mit den Weihnachtsgirlanden gemacht?“, wollte er wissen, offensichtlich mehr als nur ein bisschen sauer. „Es hat die ganze Nacht gedauert, die aufzuhängen!“ Okay... also waren diese Girlanden von Lennox?! Aber wozu das ganze? Er war doch normalerweise nicht wirklich in unsere Streiche involviert...

„Weihnachtsgirlanden?“, echoten wir verwirrt. Mal ehrlich, was war denn bitte 'Weihnachten'?! Wahrscheinlich wieder irgend so eine seltsame Tradition der Menschen...

„Ja, Weihnachtsgirlanden.“, bestätigte Lennox, und musterte uns dann. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?“ Das daraus resultierende einstimmige „Nein.“ ließ ihn aufseufzen.

„Und die anderen wissen es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, stimmt's?“ Wieder nur Kopfschütteln von uns. „Okay...“, meinte er dann schließlich. „Wisst ihr was? Wir machen eine Informationsveranstaltung. Sagt allen Bescheid, in einer Stunde im Rec.-Room. Und passt bitte auf die Dekoration auf.“ Dann war er auch schon weg, obwohl wir noch hören konnten, wie er (wohl zu sich selbst) murmelte: „Können sie das nicht einfach googeln?“

„Wir könnten schon!“, rief ich ihm hinterher, amüsiert. „Aber so macht es dann doch so viel mehr Spaß, nicht wahr?“ Ich wandte mich an die anderen. Von Sunny und Sides kam Zustimmung, aber 'Hide war schon vollauf damit beschäftigt, kleinere und größere Girlanden-Reste aus seinen geliebten Kanonen zu picken, die dort anscheinend stecken geblieben waren.

 

Kaum war die genannte Stunde um, hatten sich tatsächlich mehr oder weniger alle im Rec.-Room versammelt. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, fehlte bloß Red Alert, aber der schloss sich ja sowieso immer in seiner Sicherheits-Zentrale ein... Der Einfachheit halber waren wir alle in unseren Bio-Modes, eine bunte Mischung recht unterschiedlicher Personen.

Es dauerte noch etwas, aber dann endlich kam Lennox rein. Und blieb prompt in der Tür stehen, als sich alle zu ihm umdrehten und aufhörten zu reden. 'Das fängt ja toll an...', schoss es mir durch den Prozessor, und ich startete einen Versuch, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Also, was ist denn jetzt 'Weihnachten'?“

Auf diese eine kurze Frage hin antwortete mehr als nur einer, und Lennox kam gar nicht erst zu Wort. Die Theorien waren teilweise echt lustig, aber ich konnte schon heraushören, dass keine davon unbedingt ernst gemeint war oder der Wahrheit auch nur nahekommen würde. Schlussendlich musste Optimus eingreifen, damit wieder halbwegs Ruhe war. Nun, zumindest war das unangenehme Schweigen vom Anfang weg...

Zuerst erzählte Lennox uns etwas, das er die 'Weihnachtsgeschichte' nannte. Eine religiöse Geschichte, zu der er allerdings erklärte, dass es 'Engel' nicht gab, und keine Beweise existierten, dass es den Gott der Christen gab (aber auch keine Gegenbeweise).

„Und was hat das jetzt mit Weihnachten zu tun?“, warf ich ein, neugierig darüber, was er sagen würde.

„Das moderne Weihnachten ist sehr anders, aber der Brauch kommt aus dem Christentum. Heutzutage trifft sich die ganze Familie an Weihnachten, sie feiern zusammen, singen Weihnachtslieder, beschenken sich gegenseitig, gehen teilweise in die Kirche...“, erwiderte er.

Was er uns danach erklärte, die ganze Sache mit dem Weihnachtsmann, beziehungsweise dem Christkind... Das war noch verwirrender. Warum ließen sie einen völlig Fremden in der Nacht über den Kamin in ihr Haus? Das war doch verrückt!

Und dann kam die Auflösung: „Weder der Weihnachtsmann noch das Christkind sind aber echt. Diese Geschichten sind größtenteils für kleinere Kinder, auch wenn viele Erwachsene trotzdem ihren Spaß daran haben. Die Weihnachtszeit ist eine schöne Zeit, vor allem für Familien.“

Das brachte mich auf eine Idee. „Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir unser eigenes großes Weihnachtsfest hier veranstalten? Wir sind doch eigentlich schon eine Familie. Außerdem werden die Cons jetzt gerade wieder inaktiv, also kann nichts schiefgehen!“

Die Zustimmung, die dieser Vorschlag bekam, war geradezu überwältigend. Keiner war wirklich völlig dagegen, und die meisten schienen sich schon richtig zu freuen.

Nun mussten wir nur noch alles planen...


End file.
